rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Raptures Food Supply
Sitemap Raptures Food Supply --- --- --- --- --- Farmers Markets : They exist today, yet so do Supermarkets next to them. People go to Farmers Markets for the atmosphere and possibly to get stuff (hopefully fresher) directly from the Producers (or stuff Grocers don't stock). Rapture is not a small place (Novel says 20000) and Farmers Market would hardly handle the daily consumer buying you would have in a 'city' a fraction of that size). Neither does everyone have the time to shop in busy Rapture. In that era (40s/50s) there were many small local groceries (who got produce shipped to them from a central produce market) which were convenient. No doubt there would be some kinds of supermarkets in Rapture as well. At 'Farmers Market' adjacent to Arcadia, we see a very limited evidence of typical 'Produce' - Fruits and Meats which would be only a fraction of the real 'produce' sales (as in RL). This still may be understandable as Rapture is trying to recover after Atlas's Terrorist army has been neutralized, but is still plagued by half-insane people wandering about. --- --- --- Tasty Tasty Krill : Krill is : Small surface floating Crustaceans found in great masses in cooler parts of the World's Oceans. Krill feed on plankton at sunlit water surface. Below the light level they are not much found. Large formations are where nutrients in protected pockets in the middle of the North Atlantic. Krill Harvesting - but you have to go where the whales do -- long distance/seasonal (at least Rapture IS near the cold water part of the North Atlantic). Such less savory (semi- edible) protein sources still can be processed for animal feed to help produce more conventional food animals (chickens, pigs, mini-cows), as well as additives for 'synthesized' foods (Krill-dogs etc...). Krillburger ... Yum !! Disrupted Ecological Area around Rapture's accumulation of pollution waste (didn't exist before the start of Rapture's building). Krill grows in cold water (and where there is lots of oxygen), so only in specific places where nutrient rich water exists for the algae/plankton the Krill organisms feeds on. --- --- --- Ecological Microcosm around Rapture : All the sewage dumped outside would leave Rapture in the middle of a cloudy bacterial mess if not for the constant ocean currents that keep the water flowing past Rapture. The extra nutrients do feed alot of organisms that cluster around and down-current of the sewage output vents (which require constant cleaning to prevent fouling of the pipes). The thermal output of the City keeping itself warm also has caused the forming of a bio-microcosm in this part of the Ocean, which is normally only a little warmer than the freezing temperature. Lights likewise allow the growth of small plants which do not normally exist at this depth (and in turn bring/support animals which feed on them). In a zone far below where the sun penetrates, the extra input of these elements (In combination with the Geothermal heating in the general area) has attracted a variety of life to feast on the bounty the City's waste creates. Unfortunately few of such organisms are edible, and any which are edible are not particularly palatable. Fishing Fleets have to sail far and wide to obtain adequate 'catches' of edible fish. Rapture's Fish Farms, utilizing plant feeds from Rapture's inside farms and the available utilities, may supply some significant percentage of the Sea Food consumed in Rapture. --- --- --- Food From The Sea : Peach(y) Wilkins ran Fontaine Fisheries for 'the City' after Fontaine was killed. Coerced (or convinced) into playing stoolie (turning 'States Evidence') for Ryan/Sullivan to get the evidence proof needed to arrest and convict Fontaine. Consider that Wilkins was forced by Fontaine into virtual slavery (Audio Diary - "Putting the Screws On") and into the Smuggling operation also. With Fontaine dead, the fishing operations would continue with most of the the personnel who had previously operated it (and any surviving Owners whom Fontaine had 'strong armed' out of their fishing businesses, might be back). --- --- --- 'Plump Mussels "Delicious, Deep Diving Dinner" ' : Good bacteria-fed Mussels fresh from near Rapture's sewer outlets (To quote Fontaine - "Who's gonna know ?" ) Don't laugh, those small (popcorn) shrimp you get at the supermarket (or in cheap shrimp cocktails) are grown in human waste, mostly in places like Bangladesh. They are shelled because in the boats on the way over they have to treat them with industrial strength chemicals to get the sewage taste out of them. Supposedly the larger ones with their shells still on are OK, but the 'growers' may now be gluing the shells back on after 'the above' type processing (and origin). One type of 'Sea Farming'. --- --- --- --- --- . .